The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for tracking and tagging of objects within a broadcast. In exemplary embodiments, the present disclosure relates to improved methods for systematically analyzing a broadcast, specifically tracking of players on a sports field and selectively tagging those players during a broadcast.
While general identification of objects within a broadcast has been known, there is room in the field for improvement, for example by selectively tracking one or more objects within a broadcast along tagging that object and including additional information with regard to that object, as is described herein.
Accordingly, the following disclosure describes tracking of one or of a plurality of objects, e.g., one or multiple football players on a field during broadcast, along with broadcast animated tracking and provision of information, e.g., statistics, of those one or more players.